The Broken Wings of Humanity's Strongest - Chapter 1
by THESHITP0STER
Summary: Already made summary, read it before the story! Also, Kid rating just means about 12 rating for this story.


Summary: Eren and Levi were smashed out of the air. Levi was hurt too badly to go on, but Eren didn't give up until..

[NOT ERERI just a loyal soldier, a captain and 2 commanders. AND four-eyes 3 And then the rest. NOTE: This is a beginner fanfic. ALSO: I ship EreMika]

"Eren, look out for the abnormal..!" Levi yelled as they were about to be smashed out of the air by a fat titan. Eren barely

escaped while Levi was completely knocked out. Eren was rolling and eventually hit a tree with Levi nearby, in a small ditch. Eren's leg was bent weirdly after he hit the tree.

Eren dragged a broken leg as he went over to Levi, trying to reassure himself that Levi was going to be okay, but he noticed how

much blood Levi was losing. He had tried to get Levi to stand up even though the blood loss was affecting Levi too much. "Heicho!

Heicho, wake up!" Eren was yelling at him until Levi mumbled something. "Eren... get to the walls.. you're going to die." "No!

I'm not going without you!" "Eren, please.." Levi tried to rip off one of the wings of freedom and give it to Eren. He eventually

got it off, and insisted Eren to leave without him. "Just take the symbol, Eren.. I'm going to die." Eren couldn't handle this,

so he picked up Levi and tried to resist the pain in his leg. "We're going to make it.. just believe, Levi. For us..!" Eren picked up

his swords and tried using the grapples to get to the walls with Levi in one of his arms. It worked, and Eren sped past the titans

while aiming the grapples at the top of wall Rose where Pyxis and Erwin were. Eren got up there and had to fall to the ground with

Levi. Erwin exclaimed, "What the hell happened to you?!" "Yes, I'd like to know, too." Pyxis said. "Sir.. he's dying." Eren told

Erwin. Erwin, Pyxis and Eren went to Levi's dying body. "Speak to me, Levi!" Erwin yelled. "..hey, eyebrows." Levi slightly laughed,

as he felt the blood slowly pouring from his body. Tears were rolling down Eren's face, both caused by Levi dying and the pain he felt.

"Eren.. what happened?" Erwin tried to ask the shifter. "We were knocked out of the air.. the titan had sharp nails that penetrated

into Levi as he fell straight down." "Pyxis, go get Hanji." "Will do, Erwin." Pyxis went to get his gear to find Hanji for Erwin, Levi

and Eren. "..erwin.. take one of the symbols from my jacket so I can be remembered.." Levi tried ripping off another symbol, but

Erwin did it for him. "Thank you for all the times we've had together, Erwin." Levi managed to say with no diffuculties. As Levi waited

for all the blood to come out of him, He wanted to stay with everyone for his final moments. "Erwin, I'm here- WHAT THE HELL?!

Levi?! What in god's name is wrong with him?!" Hanji yelled. "Hanji, go get some bandages for Levi." Levi whispered to Erwin,

"Tell her to get everyone up here, I also don't need bandages.." "Hanji, Levi also wants everyone up here."

[REDIRECTING: Hanji getting the crew] "Hey guys! Meet upon the south gate of wall Rose!" Everyone asked Hanji at the same time, "Why?"

*Sigh* "LEVI'S DYING!" Everyone gasped and quickly got their gear and followed Hanji up the wall. Mikasa yelled "Eren! What happened

to you two!?" Armin got to Eren and saw Levi's dying body "Oh my god.. Eren? What happened? Tell us!" Eren begun shaking uncontrollably

because he couldn't handle this pain. "LEVI'S DEAD!" Everyone gasped at the sight of their captain. Levi had just enough last-strength to say out loud,

"I guess humanity's strongest has broken their wings...

thank you for everything." Mikasa and Armin got everyone to look at Levi as he died.

Levi felt everyone's presence as his body shut down, one by one.. until. Eren grabbed his hand and tried feeling for a pulse.

Eren cried uncontrollably as Mikasa and Armin got by his side, and just one tear came out of them. "Eren.. we're both very sad because of this.

I'm sorry we weren't there." Armin tried to tell Eren, but he couldn't hear Armin over his cries of pain. Eren slowly got up while carrying

the broken Levi despite how much pain he felt in his leg. "What do we do with his body?" Eren asked Erwin. "A special funeral.." Erwin demanded.

A spot was reserved for Levi, as the funeral was planned for tomorrow. The next day, Eren told Hanji what happened to him 1 hour

before the funeral began. Hanji knew the crack in his bone was small because of his titan powers, but still bandaged his leg. "All done, Eren.

Let's get ready forthe funeral, now." Eren knew Hanji was obviously going to replace Levi, and that's exactly what she did before the session.

"Attention, everyone. This death was very shocking to everyone, everyone should remember Levi very dearly. He was a favored man in the survey corps,

and one of humanity's hopes in this war and struggle. This day will be remembered, as THE BROKEN WINGS OF HUMANITY'S STRONGEST. Now, Erwin may

say somthing and then we will begin the burial." "This day was a sad one indeed, but like Hanji said; this day will not be forgotten and

may- well, not only this day, but both days. These 2 days will rest in our hearts and everyone with be given more strength from believing that Levi

has never died and lives with us as we fight for our freedom. Hold dear his memory, and always remember." Eren was right beside Levi's tombstone

with a shovel, ready to dig. He lowered down but faceplanted because he still had a bit of pain, but he gave everyone a bit of a laugh on this sad

day. Eren resisted this pain and started digging the hole. Once he was about 5 1/2 feet in, he told Erwin to get the ladder since he was almost done.

Erwin brought the ladder because Eren was already finished with the 6 foot deep hole. He climbed up, but faceplanted again. Everyone laughed, again.

Eren what somewhat mad at them because he almost broke his nose. Twice. "Hey, I almost broke my nose. Don't laugh again." He rubbed his nose and walked

to get the casket Levi was in. Eren was ready to lower the casket when there was a knock on the side of Levi's coffin. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Eren yelled,

he almost dropped the casket. Everyone questioned what he heard. "I heard a knock from my side of his coffin," he said. Everyone was confused. Erwin suggested,

"Maybe we could add a bell to the coffin in case he's still barely alive." Eren told Jean to go get a cowbell. _(Since Jean is an animal aka a horse_ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _)_

Jean walked to a bag of cowbells and shoved one into Eren's hands, knowing he was insulted by the shifter. Sasha had spare string from when she ate stolen meat,

and Eren went to find something to make a hole with. Eventually he just decided to use a hammer to make a hole. A rigid one, too. They used a stick to hold up

the bell and string so Levi could pull it if he was alive. Everyone paid their respects to the fallen soldier, and left.

Eren had lost one of the only people who was nice to him.

CHAPTER 1 CONCLUDED

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

This is part of a many-chapter story, I do not know how many chapters there will be. Still, I know there will be more than 2. Please give ratings to this fanfiction,

Don't complain about Levi dying, and don't say KYS, Hang yourself, screw yourself etc. to me. I will give the bad type of shoutout to you, Also known as a report.

Thank you for reading _The Broken Wings of Humanity's Strongest - Chapter One_ , and have a good day.


End file.
